Sasuke you dirty whore
by Zetai
Summary: When you have a cute little brother whose main goal in life is to harass you, you're doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

That kid was dynamite. He was blowing up people's minds.

When he was 7, everyone said he was a cute little boy, but they had no idea he was a devil in disguise.

When he was 13, all the girls were crazy about him, but he was too stupid to understand what that meant.

Now, at the age of 15, Sasuke finally became aware of the incredible power he had.

Whenever he was walking on the street, everyone stared at him, pussies getting wet, dicks getting hard, and brains turning into jelly. Day and night everyone in Konoha thought about, drooled at the fantasy of, dreamed about, and craved for what was inside Sasuke's pants. And as soon as he realized what a priceless treasure he had in there, he discovered that it was a powerful weapon, and he didn't hesitate to use it in order to get the only thing he truly wanted, the thing that was blowing up his own mind, and that thing was…

"Itachi!"

Itachi trembled and turned around to see Sasuke standing at the kitchen door.

"So there you are, Itachi. Why didn't you show up at the training ground? Dad was teaching me a new jutsu and wanted you to help me, now he's mad at you."

Itachi watched his little brother enter the kitchen. Sasuke seemed to be tired and thirsty, heated and still panting from the training.

"Man, it's hot here."

Sasuke slowly pulled up his sweat drenched shirt, revealing more and more soft flawless skin and perfectly shaped muscles, then he threw it away. He did that in a teasing way, as if he was doing striptease. Then he took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and started drinking, streaks of water running down his chin and his bare chest, glittering on his skin as he was standing in the sunlight that came through the window. Then he just poured the rest of the water on his head. Itachi gulped and shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke shook his head and the wet strands of his black hair swayed wildly, splattering sparkling water drops all over the room. Obviously this wasn't enough to cool him.

"Damn, it's really hot here."

He took from the fridge a handful of ice cubes and rubbed them on his chest, shivering and hissing at the contact of the cold ice with his heated skin. Itachi's eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

Sasuke was done cooling himself and headed to the door, but before he left the room he turned around and winked at Itachi, the corner of his lips slightly tilted upwards.

"I look good, don't I?" Then he went out, leaving poor Itachi alone, dumbfounded, and hard.

'That idiot!' Itachi thought. 'Why he has to be so hot? Oh god, why you had to make him so hot, damn it?'

At that moment Mikoto rushed in the room, and when she saw the puddle of water on the floor and Itachi standing there with an idiotic expression on his face, she yelled "What have you done here, god damn it, look at that! Go get a mop and clean that mess, for god's sake!" Then she angrily stormed out of the room.

Itachi sighed. It was too obvious his father had been a little too busy lately and hadn't paid her much attention. And Itachi knew damn well his mother's mood was fucking unbearable when she wasn't properly fucked.

...

It was time for dinner and Itachi pretended he didn't notice the glares Sasuke was giving him across the table. Dirty, slutty glares. Sasuke was playing with his heavy ring, sliding it almost off his finger, then pushing it back, then he held the ring firmly and pushed his finger back and forth, shoving it faster and faster, staring straight at Itachi's eyes, malicious smile curving his lips. For a minute Itachi was mesmerized by the movement of Sasuke's finger through the shiny metal, and Sasuke's dark heavy gaze that pierced his mind and burned it to ashes. Then he coughed and looked away.

Itachi Uchiha had a very difficult life. Everyone's attention was directed at him, everyone had big expectations, everyone admired his skills, to the others he was an example to follow and they considered him perfect. He was the pride of the Uchiha clan. And the pride of the Uchiha clan was so not supposed to fuck his brother, no matter how fuckable his brother's ass was. If they knew what efforts it took him to hold back… And the fact that he was his little brother's obsession didn't make things easier. At all. The damn kid was saying some sick bullshit whenever he saw him, and slapped his ass every time he passed by him in the corridor. Itachi had punched him and kicked him for doing this, but Sasuke continued to do it, no matter what.

On the next day they were in the car, going home, coming back from god knows where. The whole family together. Mom, dad, Itachi, and Sasuke. Idyllic. Itachi found it very uncomfortable to be on the back seat, sitting too close to Sasuke. And Sasuke found it very comfortable that Fugaku and Mikoto were too busy with their stupid conversation and didn't look back at all.

Naughty fingertips brushed Itachi's leg, then briefly moved to the inner side of his thigh and started crawling upwards.

"Shit!" Itachi pushed away Sasuke's hand and nervously looked at their parents to see if they had noticed anything, but they weren't paying attention.

The playful fingers didn't waste more time and reached straight for the bulge in Itachi's pants, pressing and squeezing it.

"Sasuke, stop it!"

"Itachi, what's going on there?" Mikoto's curious voice made him tremble.

"Uh… nothing, nothing really."

Five peaceful minutes. And then…

"Damn it, Sasuke, I said stop it!" Itachi gripped Sasuke's hand, squeezed it hard and removed it, then he punched him.

"Ouch, nii-san, that hurts!"

Mikoto turned her head to see what was all that about. Sasuke whined "Mother, I did nothing wrong. He started hitting me for no reason. I knew it, he hates me."

"Itachi, how many times do I have to tell you to treat him better? He's your little brother, after all."

'That's the fucking problem!' Itachi thought. 'If he wasn't my brother…'

Another five peaceful minutes. And then…

This time Itachi didn't dare to say or do anything because they would ask him questions and he wouldn't know what to tell them. He couldn't tell them the truth. 'The little slut is touching my dick' was definitely not the most appropriate thing to say to his parents. He tried to stay still, no matter what, hoping they wouldn't notice all the action on the back seat.

Sasuke's fingers were rubbing intensely the growing bulge in Itachi's pants. Itachi squirmed and tried to muffle a whimper. When the naughty fingers slipped in his pants and wrapped around his already hardened dick, stroking it gently, it was damn difficult not to make any sound. And on top of that Fugaku thought this was the right moment to ask Itachi about his last mission.

"I… I… er…" Itachi's voice was trembling. "Er… I… can't tell… it's… it's…"

Poor Itachi could hardly form any words, right now his world consisted only of the devilish fingers on his dick and the mesmerizing sadistic shine in Sasuke's eyes.

"Ah… er… aah… it's… it's… classified… I… er… can't tell…"

That was enough to make them stop paying attention to him.

When they finally arrived at their house, Itachi rushed to his room, Sasuke following right behind him.

"Where are you going, nii-san? I know what you're going to do. You don't need to do it alone, you know."

Itachi stormed in his room, slammed the door in Sasuke's face and locked it. He leaned on the door and briefly unzipped his pants. He didn't want to resort to such a thing, but he had to do it right now, immediately, otherwise he would burst.

Sasuke pressed himself to the other side of the door, carefully listening to the sounds coming from the room. He could hear heavy breathing getting faster and faster. A vicious smile appeared on his face.

"You're touching it right now, nii-san, I know you are. I can imagine your big delicious dick throbbing in your hand. I can do it for you, you know."

"Shut the fuck up and go away, damn it!" a desperate trembling voice could be heard behind the locked door.

"Oh, nii-san, you want me so bad, don't deny it. Why are you so stubborn? Eh… fine then. If you won't let me fuck your dick, I'll fuck your mind." And then Itachi heard the most teasing and lustful velvety voice whispering words that burned his ears and melted his brain.

"Well, Itachi, imagine how my soft pink lips that you want so much press to the tip of your huge dick that I want to taste, and my tongue slipps out and licks the head in swirls."

Sasuke laughed quietly when he heard heavy panting and a moan. He went on.

"Yeah, moan for me, nii-san, I'll make you scream. Now imagine that I slowly take more and more of it in my mouth until all of it is inside. My throat is pressing it hard… oh yeah, moan, moan for me…"

The moans got louder. Itachi thought it was sick, but he couldn't stop. The teasing voice was driving him mad and he moved his hand faster and faster.

"Yeah, Itachi, moan louder, I'll make you come. Imagine how I suck it hard. I want to lick every part of it. Now imagine how you thrust it in me, in my horny ass, it's so warm and soft inside. I know cause I've touched it myself. It's so hot and tight, and it can be all yours if…"

"Aaaaah… aaaah… oh"

"You can't hold it any more, right, nii-san? Come… come for me, Itachi, imagine how tight it is, how hard it sucks you in… yeah, come for me."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"You're done, nii-san? Good. Now I'm going to do the same, I'll have some fun by myself, and I know that you'll imagine me doing it, and you can't help it."

Itachi slid himself down the door and collapsed on the floor. The world finally stopped spinning and his breathing slowed down. He strained his ears, and when he heard no indications that Sasuke was at the door, he carefully went out and to the bathroom. On his way back he passed by Sasuke's room and some noises attracted his attention. He stopped.

"Aaah… aaah… aah… oh… Itachi… yeah… aaaaaaaaaaaah." And then silence. Itachi shivered and ran back to his own room. He was hard again. And curious about what exactly Sasuke imagined when jacking off.

...

And now we'll have a break. This is the moment when you can drink a glass of water if your mouth is dry, wipe the blood from your nose, or the saliva from your keyboard. Or do something else, if you need it so bad. *wink* Or just rest and relax, or have some food. And now Pein is here to entertain you during the break

Pein: *coughing and clearing his throat, then singing* I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again…

Me: Ouch, don't poke me with that stupid umbrella, damn it!

Pein: I'm singing and dancing in the rain…

Me: Wow, I had no idea he could dance like that, it's just like in the movie. Whatever. End of the break.

...

"No, Itachi, you can't refuse. Not this time. You see, someone has to train the kid, and I'm busy. You will teach him that new jutsu, and that's it!" Saying that, Fugaku left. Mikoto was waiting for him, sprawled on the large bed in their room.

Itachi sighed. Great! What was he going to do now?

All the way to the training ground Sasuke didn't shut his dirty mouth.

"Do you want to know what I think of when I touch myself?"

"No, Sasuke, I really don't. I don't care."

"Oh, come on, I know you're curious, and I know you know that I think about you when I touch my awesome, big, perfectly shaped dick that you dream of. You wanna taste it, don't you?"

Itachi stopped and slapped Sasuke face. "Shut up, you little annoying slut! Shut the fuck up, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Sasuke laughed. That sweet teasing laughter. "Oh, you want to spank me? That's exactly what I think about. Your firm strong hand smacking my bare ass."

"Idiot! Shut up!"

They were already at the training ground. Itachi stopped and started wondering how the hell they were going to train, and how he could handle this stupid situation. Then he heard a moan coming from behind his back, and Sasuke's voice whispering "And I'm sure you wanna know what it looks like when I touch myself."

Itachi turned around only to see Sasuke leaning on a tree, his pants unzipped, his fingers firmly wrapped around his dick, growing desire flashing in his eyes, and his dick growing in his hand. It really was big and perfectly shaped just as Sasuke had said.

"Take me… Itachi, fuck me now!"

"No! Damn it, no!"

Itachi was running through the forest like mad, trying to get away as fast as possible, away from that temptation. He almost felt like crying, he wanted Sasuke so much, but it was wrong. It was wrong, but the desire for it was tearing him apart. Every part of his body was screaming to be touched by Sasuke's naughty fingers, kissed by his sweet lips, and the thought of the soft, hot flesh inside Sasuke's body… eh, it made his brain explode.

"Damn!" Sasuke angrily kicked the tree he had been leaning on minutes ago. 'Being alone with him in the forest didn't work. That moral bastard. His fucking fake morality. Who are you trying to deceive, you moron? I know you want it as much as I do.' He kicked the tree a few more times, then he stopped and smirked. 'So he's trying to be the tough guy who can resist anything, huh? Well, let's see is he tough enough. Time for plan B.'

...

Itachi could hardly resist the urge to yawn. Finally Fugaku finished his lecture about the expectations he had, Itachi's duties, the plans Fugaku had for Itachi's future, and so on and so on. Bored to death, Itachi stood up and went to his room. He stopped in front of the door, bewildered. He could hear some music. Music in his room? That was weird. He could even hear the words of the song…

"Wanting, needing, waiting

for you to justify my love"

Yeah, he knew that song, but what the hell… He opened the door…

"Hoping, praying

for you to justify my love"

He opened the door only to find Sasuke dancing on his bed.

"Yearning, burning

for you to justify my love"

Sasuke was dressed in some odd red leather outfit that revealed all the interesting parts of his body. He gave Itachi the most dirty look ever, and continued to dance, licking his lips, swaying his hips, and writhing his body in the most seductive way. His fingers were sliding up and down his body, touching his nipples and his cock that was already as hard as a rock.

Itachi froze and every cell in his body squirmed. The gorgeous scene was burning his eyes, the words of the song were burning his ears.

"What are you gonna do?

Talk to me, tell me your dreams

am I in them?

Tell me your fears

Are you scared?"

Itachi could feel the taste of the blood pouring from his nose, and the streak of saliva running down his chin. He could hear Sasuke's moans, mixed with the words of the song.

"Poor is the man

whose pleasures depend

on the permission of another

Love me, that's right, love me"

Sasuke turned his back on him and swayed his hips. The way his naked butt was moving drove Itachi crazy. Then Sasuke bent down, grabbing the cheeks of his ass to open it, exposing himself completely. The song went on…

"I'm open and ready

for you to justify my love"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He made a few steps back until he was in the corridor, then he slammed the door and rushed to the bathroom. He stood under the icy cold shower until he could think clearly again.

**to be continued**

**... ... ...**

**Author's comment**

Haha, this chapter is insane. Just you wait to see the next three chapters. Um, yeah, little Sasu is too irresistible. Poor Itachi.

The song at the end is "Justify my love" by Madonna, I guess you all know it. And what Pein is singing during the break is from that old movie "Singing in the rain", you know, when it's raining and that guy is dancing on the street with that umbrella… Eh-hm, just couldn't resist to make Pein-chan do it.

Oh well, and now about the characters…

Tobi: *singing and swaying his hips* Wanting… er… waiting… for you…

Me: No one wants to see that! Where the hell did you come from, you're not in the fic! *kicks Tobi out of the comment* Ah, where was I? Oh, the characters. Well, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto…

Tobi: *comes back naked* Tobi can do the dirty dance!

Me: Give me that! *takes Pein's umbrella and starts hitting Tobi like mad*


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Itachi got out of the bathroom, shivering. The water had been too cold and now he was freezing. He dared to look down. At least that problem wasn't so big any more, thank god. Going back to his room wasn't a good option, since Sasuke could still be there, so he started wandering around the house. Just when he thought he was finally out of trouble, he passed by his parents' bedroom and heard… Fugaku's growls and Mikoto's loud voice.

"Aaah… oooooh… mmm… aaah… Fugaku… aah… harder, you dirty bastard, harder… oooh I love what you're doing to my ass… aaah… harder…"

WTF? Doing it to her what? Itachi did his best not to imagine what it looked like.

"Aaaaaah"

He pressed his palms to his ears and ran away. To hear your parents doing that… It was supposed to be disturbing and… gross? Then why was he getting hard again?

"Shit!" Itachi ran back to the bathroom.

...

On the next day Itachi was sitting in his room alone, his body aching from unsatisfied desire. That damn Sasuke. Itachi wanted him so bad and hated himself for it. And he also hated the people who could actually get what he wanted.

Sasuke's dumb friends. The sinister redhead with the black eyeliner and the cute, little, noisy blond. Sometimes after school they came in the house to "study" with Sasuke and they stayed locked in his room for hours, doing god knows what. Sometimes they were too impatient even to get to his room, and Itachi could find them kissing and touching in the middle of the corridor. He hated them.

He was sitting on his bed in despair, his face buried in his palms, when he heard the doorbell ring, the front door open, and Mikoto greet someone cheerfully.

"Oh, Naruto, come in. Sasuke is in his room, you know where it is."

Naruto made his way through the house, but when he passed by Itachi's room, the door burst open and a hand grasped his shirt and pulled him inside. He found himself pressed to the wall, facing it. The next thing he knew was that his pants got unzipped and slid down, and a finger was thrusting inside him, then something larger.

"S-Sasuke… is that you… what…"

"Shut up."

It wasn't Sasuke's voice.

"I-Itachi… aaah… ah… that's big…"

Sasuke had heard the doorbell and was wondering what was taking Naruto so long. Finally he went out in the corridor just in time to see Naruto being kicked out of Itachi's room, his hair messy and his pants still unzipped, his face bright red.

"S-S-Sasuke, you… you have an awesome brother, b-believe it!"

Sasuke clenched his fists, his heart rotten by raging, painful envy. He thought 'That's it! Damn Itachi. He's practically begging for trouble. But this will have to wait. Right now I have some other business to attend to.' He looked at Naruto's butt, then grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room.

The doorbell rang again. Again Mikoto's cheerful greeting was heard, and another one of Sasuke's friends went to his room. This time Itachi didn't do anything. He felt much better after coming in Naruto's ass. Now he was hungry and he went to the kitchen. Mikoto was there, and when she saw him, she told him "Oh, Itachi, my dear, go tell Sasuke that your father wants him to practice the new jutsu after his friends leave."

'Yeah, yeah, if he still has any energy left after whatever they are doing right now,' Itachi thought, heading to Sasuke's room. He was curious what was going on in there, so he didn't bother to knock on the door and merely entered.

In the room he was presented with the view of a sprawled on the bed Sasuke who was wearing only boxers. The redhead was straddling him, massaging his back.

Gaara poured some more massage-oil on his palms and continued to rub and squeeze Sasuke's flesh, making him moan in pleasure. When Itachi entered the room, Gaara slowly turned his head to see who that was and his cold green eyes gave Itachi an absent-minded look, then he concentrated again on what he was doing.

On the screen of the computer could be seen some porn. Vibrators, dirty magazines, whips, hand-cuffs, ropes, chains, all kinds of weird things, candy, chocolate, cookies and remains of Naruto's ramen, and also the boys' clothes, all that was scattered all over the bed and on the floor. Gaara and Sasuke were in the middle of that mess, and Naruto was sitting beside them, rubbing oil on some huge vibrator. When he saw Itachi, he blushed.

"What is it, nii-san?" Sasuke looked at him, slightly shivering and moaning under Gaara's skillful hands. Itachi told him what Mikoto had said and was just about to leave when Sasuke moaned louder "Mmmmm, Gaara, your touch… it makes me horny…"

Gaara swiftly removed Sasuke's boxers and Itachi watched his pale fingers slide gently on the soft skin of Sasuke's ass, moving in swirls, pressing the flesh harder and harder. When a finger slipped inside and moved back and forth, Sasuke gasped and arched, and Naruto handed the vibrator. Itachi turned around and ran away. Sasuke yelled after him "Why don't you join us, nii-san? I see you already like Naru-chan. Gaara-chan is awesome too, you'll see."

Yeah, the cold shower again.

...

(on the next day)

"Oh, Itachi, there you are. Sasuke was looking for you." Mikoto smiled. "He told me he wanted to talk to you. I think you can find him in his room."

Great. What the hell did he want now? Something bad was about to happen, Itachi could tell.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit. That idiot. He's planning something wrong, I just know it."

Soon he was in front of Sasuke's door. He entered and… Oh no, not again. This time it was too much, too hot, too unbearable.

Sasuke was lying naked in the bed, his legs spread, everything exposed. He was touching himself and moaning. His moist tongue licked very slowly his upper lip, then his lower lip. He brushed his messy black locks away from his face, his eyes hazy and wild. His fingers ran down his neck and his chest, squeezing the hardened nipples, then brushed the tip of his twitching cock, traced it from tip to base, then rubbed the balls.

"Itachi… I need you to touch me… please, I want your lips all over my body, I want you inside me…"

Sasuke licked his fingers and sucked them, pushing them back and forth in his mouth, then he took them out and started rubbing his own entrance.

Itachi wanted to react in some way, say something or run away, but his mind couldn't form words and his feet didn't want to move, as if they were glued to the floor. He stood there unable to look away from the fingers moving in circles on the sweet pink hole, then torturously slowly sliding inside, then thrusting in and out, stretching the hole open, shoving in faster and faster. Sasuke was moaning, writhing, throwing his head back, arching his body, his other hand was squeezing his cock.

"Fuck me… Itachi…"

He pulled his fingers out and reached for a vibrator made of bright red glittering jelly. Itachi helplessly watched the shiny fake cock slide inside Sasuke, moving back and forth, stretching the hole even wider and plunging in the heated flesh. Sasuke's hand skillfully directed it, shoving it at different speed and adjusting it to different angles to produce various pleasant effects. Itahci almost fainted, seeing Sasuke fucking himself like that and screaming with pleasure.

Then Sasuke stopped and removed the vibrator. He kneeled, then turned his back on Itachi and bent down, exposing the reddened hole, still stretched and open, his hard cock twitching between his legs. He shoved two fingers of each hand inside and stretched the hole more, keeping it open.

"Take me, Itachi, slam me hard, slam me to death, pound me into the bed, smack me, beat me, hurt me, come inside me, come in my mouth, come on my face, do whatever you want, just fuck me, damn it!"

Itachi's breath hitched, his heart skipped a few beats.

Finding enough willpower to make his feet move and get out of the room was the most difficult thing Itachi had ever done in his entire life. There was no man in Konoha who could resist such a temptation. If they had been in his place, even the most powerful of the legendary shinobi of the ninja world wouldn't have had enough will to resist. That was the terrifying power of Sasuke Uchiha's ass. But Itachi somehow managed to make a few steps and get out of the room.

...

And now we'll have another break, because you don't want the blood and the saliva to damage your keyboard, right? Go wipe it and take a deep breath. And pour a glass of cold water on your head. Or in your panties, if the situation is too serious. Or just fuck your boyfriend/girlfriend, if you're too horny, you little perverts.

And now, for those of you who are not too busy fucking, Orochimaru is here to entertain you during the break.

Orochimaru: People, watch this! *starts dancing like Michael Jackson, all the time touching you know what*

Me: Eh-hm, I don't know if you found this amusing. Now Pein will do the "Singing in the rain" dance again.

Pein: If you keep trying to make me do that ridiculous thing again, I'll shove the fucking umbrella in your ass!

Me: But that's such a nice dance… and you do it so well…

Pein: You see this? *waves the umbrella*

Me: All right, all right, just calm down and put that umbrella away. Well, end of the br…

Kisame: I want to dance dirty! *starts waving his hips and taking his clothes off *

Me: OMG! Everyone, close your eyes! Ewww. End of the damn break!

...

Itachi stormed into his own room and collapsed on the floor, whining and shuddering. He sat like that for a few minutes, his hands shaking. Then the image of Sasuke doing all those dirty things flashed through his mind again and made the fire in his pants unbearable. And that was the end of it. The end of the whole I'm-a-good-boy-and-I-don't-fuck-my-brother thing.

Itachi stood up, breathing heavily, then he violently tore his clothes and ran naked to Sasuke's room, letting out a fierce growl. He didn't bother to open the door, just broke through it.

Sasuke was still on the bed, still naked. At the sight of Itachi, his eyes widened.

"Grrrrr… Sasuke… you dirty little whore… you want a big hard dick to slam you senseless, huh? You'll get it now!"

Sasuke tried to smirk evilly, but he didn't have the chance to do it, as Itachi's dick was roughly shoved into his mouth. He let out muffled whines while Itachi's hand was pulling his hair so hard that it was painful, pressing his head down and pulling it up. Sasuke was suffocating, the thick dick slamming deep into his throat.

Finally Itachi pulled it out and Sasuke could take a breath, panting and coughing, a streak of saliva and Itachi's precum running down his chin. Itachi licked it off and roughly bit Sasuke's lips, almost chewing them, then he deepened the violent kiss, grunting with pleasure and tasting Sasuke's delicious soft tongue.

He pushed Sasuke to lie in the bed on his stomach, grabbed his hips and pulled his ass up. It felt like he was standing in front of the gate of some sinful heaven.

Itachi looked at the sweet hole that was in the wet dreams of all the men in Konoha who were gay, bi, and even those who considered themselves straight, and thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. His fingertips brushed it, then he slowly licked it, his tongue pressing it gently and tracing every pucker. At first he had wanted to thrust inside Sasuke immediately and pound him to death in no time, but now when he looked at him, he was tempted to touch and play, even though his dick was already aching.

Itachi pulled away and looked at the soft pink puckered skin, now wet and shiny from all the licking. He rubbed it with his fingertips, then pressed his tongue on it again. He started to make long slow licks, first tickling the balls with the tip of his tongue, then licking upwards, brushing the hole, briefly shoving his tongue in and out just once, then ending the lick on the lower part of Sasuke's back. With every lick Sasuke was moaning louder.

Itachi slipped a finger inside, watching it being sucked in as Sasuke writhed, twitched, and pressed himself against the finger. Itachi smirked and took it out. Then he gripped his own dick and slowly slid just the tip inside, then took it out. He did it a few times, enjoying the way the head stretched the opening on its way in and out. He was drooling at the sight, smirking at the way Sasuke squirmed and screamed for more. Then he slammed all of it in, and then he stopped.

"Aaaah, Itachi, what the hell are you doing, I thought you wanted to fuck me, damn it, what are you waiting for?"

The playful smile on Itachi's lips grew larger. He commanded "Move".

At first nothing happened. Then he heard a quiet giggle.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to look back over his shoulder and face Itachi. He licked his lips, making them moist and shiny, and gave Itachi the most perverted look he was capable of. Some twisted amusement was glittering in the depths of his mesmerizing black eyes. Then he moved forward, sliding himself off Itachi's dick until only the tip was inside, he squeezed it with his muscles, satisfied with the growl Itachi made. Then he slammed himself back onto it and pressed himself to Itachi's body, making his dick thrust as deep as possible, filling all of his hot insides. Then Sasuke started moving his hips, his body was rocking, swaying and twisting, writhing in some weird seductive dance, changing the type of the movements, short and brief, slow and deep, hard and deeper, fast and frantic.

"Ooooh, Itachi, you just love my ass, don't you?"

Saying this, Sasuke looked back at Itachi, rolling his tongue on his lips, biting the lower one and fluttering his eyelashes, then smirking and narrowing his eyes for a second, as he slammed himself really hard on Itachi's dick.

Whatever teasing Itachi had intended to do, ended there. He gripped the cheeks of Sasuke's ass and started pounding in frenzy. At some moment he stopped for a second and Sasuke used this to slide off of his dick and try to turn over, so he could face Itachi and evilly smirk to him, but he couldn't do it because Itachi grabbed him in the middle of the movement and both of them collapsed on the mattress.

They were lying on their sides with Itachi's stomach pressed to Sasuke's back. Itachi plunged back into Sasuke's squirming body, gripped his hair with one hand and his leg with the other, and started thrusting roughly, pulling Sasuke's hair hard, making him arch his back and writhe. Then he gripped Sasuke's cock. It felt so good to have it in his hand.

He squeezed the head with his thumb and his forefinger, then started stroking it. Sasuke screamed wildly and came all over his hand. Itachi stopped for a moment to lick the liquid off his fingers. And that was his mistake. Sasuke felt that Itachi wasn't gripping his hair as tight as before and briefly pulled away.

Before Itachi could register what was happening, he found himself out of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke had come, but poor Itachi hadn't, and Sasuke found this very amusing.

Itachi whined, surprised and angry, and looked at the little devil who was kneeling in the bed, seductively swaying his body and evilly laughing at him.

"Get me if you can, nii-san."

Itachi lunged towards him, trying to grab him, but Sasuke moved away rapidly, jumping out of the bed. He ran all over the room, giggling like mad. Then his laughter suddenly stopped and he looked at his brother a bit worriedly as he saw some insane cruelty and rage gleaming in Itachi's narrowed eyes.

"Now you really pissed me off, you little bitch!"

Sasuke tried to run away, but Itachi grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly. He gave him a few hard slaps on the face and on the ass, then punched his stomach. Sasuke whimpered and struggled, but it was in vain. Itachi turned him around and pressed him to the wall. In seconds he was inside him, cursing and pounding roughly.

Then he pulled out and pushed Sasuke on the bed, slamming into him again and lifting his legs up, so that Sasuke's ankles were on his shoulders. He gripped his thighs and pounded even harder than before. Sasuke was yelling as if someone was slaughtering him, though he actually enjoyed the huge dick piercing him so brutally.

When Itachi leaned forward to kiss him, it was more like he wanted to eat him, fiercely biting his lips. He slammed harder and faster.

"That's what you get for being so naughty, you damn little tease. Why do you have to be so beautiful, damn it, aaaaah."

With a last hard slam, Itachi came, growling loud. He heard Sasuke's wild scream of ecstasy, and felt Sasuke's cum splattering all over his stomach.

Itachi pulled out and looked at him, panting. That damn little… Sasuke had a smirk on his face, teasing sparkles happily flashing in his eyes. He just lay there, exhausted, satisfied, and self-contented, his look saying 'I'm just too hot, you can't resist me, and now I finally got what I wanted.'

None of them had noticed that Mikoto was standing at the door, watching them fuck. They finally saw her and froze, their faces turning bright red, both of them utterly shocked and speechless.

Now you must be wondering what a mother would do when she sees one of her sons slamming the ass of the other. That's exactly what Itachi and Sasuke were wondering, too, expecting the worst. But she just stood there, and then… she giggled. Their jaws dropped, eyes widened. This made her laugh even louder.

"Oh god, ahahahaha, you should see the expression on your faces, ahahahaha."

She was shaking with laughter and they just watched her and couldn't believe their eyes.

Itachi somehow managed to mutter "M-Mother, a-aren't you m-mad or something?"

"Ahahaha, oh, haha, no, silly." She started coughing because she had laughed too much, then she calmed down a little.

"This here is nothing. I've seen things you can't even imagine. You boys probably don't know about it, but your father is the greatest pervert in Konoha, you have no idea what kind of things he has done. He can make even Jiraiya blush. Actually, the most twisted ideas in Jiraiya's books are your father's. Yes, believe it or not, he's helping Jiraiya with the books."

It was an awfully awkward situation. Itachi got even more nervous and his face coloured in a darker shade of red as he noticed that Mikoto was looking at his… dick.

"Aw, it has grown so much, long and thick just like your father's. Niiice. A perfect Uchiha dick. Itachi, we're proud of you."

Sasuke was just about to say 'What about mine?', but somehow it was maybe a little too inappropriate and awkward, and definitely not the best thing to say to his mother right now.

Itachi had never thought about, and hadn't seen even in his most twisted dreams anything like this. His mother staring at his cum-covered dick and laughing at him like crazy. It was weird, even more than weird, it was unbelievable.

At that moment Fugaku appeared at the door.

"What's going on here, what's all that noise about?"

Mikoto pointed at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Ahaha, the poor idiots are fucking. Finally! It was about time, really."

Nothing changed in Fugaku's expression. He just looked at them, and then he turned around to leave. But then he stopped for a moment and said "As expected of my children. You are my sons, indeed." Then he went away.

**to be continued**

**… … …**

**Author's comments**

Yeah, finally they fucked! Eh, that was what you were waiting for, right? But that's not the end of poor Ita-chan's torment. Evil things will happen to him in the next chapters, evil I say! Yeah, you better not underestimate Sasuke. And now the disc-….

*naked Sasuke appears, running like crazy*

Me: O.O Oh well, er… the characters…

Itachi: *naked* I'll get you, little dirty slut! *runs after Sasuke*

Me: Uh, yeah, characters, Kishimoto… You already know that stuff, sorry, but now I'm in a hurry! *takes clothes off* Hey, you, wait for me! *runs after Itachi and Sasuke*

Pein: And now it's time for revenge! Uh… Hey, wait a minute! You, damn writer, where the hell do you think you're going? *waves the umbrella angrily and follows poor writer* And why the hell is everyone naked?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

So, now he had Itachi's dick. And he was happy, so damn happy, but it was not enough, he wanted more. Sasuke was a greedy little bastard and he wanted much more. He wanted his brother's body, and he wanted all of it, every inch of hot delicious flesh. Oh how much he wanted to run his fingers on these perfectly shaped curves, to feel the silky skin slide pleasurably against his fingertips, to squeeze the smooth round cheeks and open them, to taste the warmth and the softness of the tight insides, and then to plunge his cock deep in that hot, heavenly flesh. He had to wipe the streak of saliva from the corners of his lips every time he thought about it.

Their parents pretended nothing happened, and now the two brothers could fuck with no restriction. And they did, oh they did it a lot. But Itachi was always seme. He had fucked a lot of other guys before, but he had never let anyone slam his ass.

Every time he and Sasuke fucked, he made it clear that Sasuke was the one to give his butt. Itachi took him too aggressively and never let him be the more active one. Sasuke loved how wild and hectic his actions were, yet sometimes everything Itachi did was slow, careful, and precise. He loved the mixture of cruelty, uncontrolled desire, admiration, and awe he could see on Itachi's face and feel in his touches. Every time their eyes met, Itachi looked like he was bound with some mysterious spell. The whole experience was what Sasuke had craved for, but now he wanted more of Itachi.

It was another one of their heated sessions, Sasuke was sprawled in the bed and Itachi watched his face, his trembling eyelashes and his messy black strands scattered on the red bed sheets. He felt Sasuke's insides squeeze him tight as he thrust faster and faster into his body. Sasuke's fingers gripped his ass firmly, pressing him deeper, he was so close, and then…

Itachi felt a naughty finger make its way inside him. At first he thought it happened accidentally as a result of Sasuke's tight grip on his ass and the wild desire to make him thrust deeper, but then he realized the little devilish slut was deliberately shoving a finger in his ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Wickedness mixed with fake innocence flashed on Sasuke's face.

"I thought you might like it."

"Don't you dare!"

Itachi assumed he had made things clear enough and continued slamming, but then he felt the evil finger shove inside him again, even more persistent than before. He stopped and pulled out.

"Oh, come on, nii-san, you like it." Sasuke reached for Itachi's ass again, but Itachi gripped his wrist and twisted his arm.

"Owww, you're hurting me, what's wrong with you?"

"You irritating little whore, how many times do I have to tell you? No!" Itachi hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke just smirked and his other hand reached for Itachi's ass. Itachi pushed him away and slapped his face hard. "I told you not to do this!" Another slap.

"But I…"

"Shut up!" Another slap.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke rubbed his reddened cheek, giving Itachi a hateful look.

"You're too stupid to understand, Sasuke? Too dumb, or something? You want me to hit you harder, eh?" Itachi punched his face. "I could beat you senseless, but it would be such a waste to smash the beautiful lines of your gorgeous face. Slut!"

Sasuke curled up in the bed, as far as possible from Itachi, his eyes widened, a strange gleam flashing in them. Fear, mixed with some wicked excitement.

Itachi grabbed him by the leg to pull him closer, gripped his ankles and briefly turned him over, then crawled over him and slammed into his ass. He moved in a frantic rhythm, pressing him to the mattress, almost smashing his body. The fierce slams made Sasuke's breath hitch and he clawed the mattress, short whines escaping his lips. Itachi narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he was pulled out and thrust back in forcefully, increasing the speed. At some moment he heard Sasuke whine louder, and then a mixture of a sob and a moan of pleasure. And then a few more whines when Itachi made his last hard slams and came, gripping Sasuke's hair and biting his neck.

Itachi pulled out and looked at the miserable form that was helplessly sprawled face down in the bed before him, shivering and breathless, with a reddened ass and painful bite marks on the neck. Sasuke didn't move, just lay there, trying to take his breath, his heart throbbing wildly, his shoulders slightly shaking.

Itachi watched him for a while, wondering if he was all right. 'Was I too brutal, did I hurt him? What is he doing there, is he crying?' Itachi hesitated, then he gently touched his brother's shoulder. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and sat in the bed, his movements slow and unsteady. He took a deep breath and removed a few sticky strands from his face. Itachi's heart squirmed at how beautiful and fragile he looked at this moment. And yet… He noticed the amusement in Sasuke's eyes and his cum splattered stomach. And the teasing smile fluttering on the corners of his lips.

Itachi clenched his fists. "You're always so damn horny! You come no matter what I do to you. Even if I tear you apart, you still enjoy it. Slut!" He quickly put his clothes on and left the room in fury, slamming the door hard. He was too lost in his anger to hear Sasuke's quiet whisper "I'll get your ass, nii-san, no matter what you do, I'll get your ass. You're mine!"

...

"Now listen to me, sluts. And listen to me carefully. Obviously he doesn't know who he's dealing with. But we'll break him. This guy is so looking for trouble. The damn bastard underestimates me, and he'll pay for it." Sasuke made a pause.

Naruto gave Gaara a look that meant 'He's so freaking funny when he's talking to us like he's the fucking boss of the mafia or something.'

Sasuke slammed his fist on the mattress. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, Naruto! Now listen. Itachi has no idea what an awesome seme I am, so we'll have to show him, you got it? We'll make him want my dick in his ass. When he realizes how good that feels, he won't be able to resist."

Everyone in Konoha knew that when Sasuke Uchiha wanted something, he got it. Always. No matter what. His ass and his dick ruled over every mind in Konoha, and Itachi was too stupid to appreciate only one of these two things. Sooner or later everyone was obsessed with what was in Sasuke's pants, and it made them helpless. All the asses in Konoha, male or female, willingly opened for Sasuke's cock, and his brother was a real fool if he thought he could be an exception. He was doomed.

...

Itachi was in his room, thinking about what had happened. 'That damn slut! To think he can touch me there…'

No, Itachi would never do anything like that, to let someone… hell no! Yet, he was curious.

Something slammed heavily against the door of his room. And then continued to slam rhythmically against it. What the hell… Moans. Louder and louder. Panting.

"Ooooh… Sasuke…" Naruto's voice. "Ooooh… harder… Sa…su…keeeee…ooh"

They were fucking on his door, the idiots!

"Aaaah… aaah… Sasu, you're awesome… aaah"

Itachi cursed and opened the door abruptly. Sasuke and Naruto fell on the floor in his room, apparently not intending to stop fucking. Itachi looked at the movements of Sasuke's bare ass. Sasuke was rocking his hips faster and faster, thrusting deep in Naruto's body. Naruto arched and clawed Sasuke's back, closing his eyes and yelling wildly, his yell mixed with Sasuke's as they both came.

"You two, get out of here!"

They got up, smiling and panting. Itachi pushed Sasuke through the door, then looked at Naruto. "I said get out! Now!" Naruto tried to put his pants back on first, but Itachi yelled at him and he stumbled out of the room. Itachi gave him a firm slap on his bare ass to make him move faster. Then he slammed the door shut and heard their laughter in the corridor.

"Bastards!"

He lay in the bed and tried to relax. Why the hell they did it on his door? He was too tired to think about it. He closed his eyes and soon sleep overwhelmed him.

Moaning. And the bed shaking. Weird sounds and movement very close to him. Itachi was lying on his side, curled up, still half-asleep. At first he thought it was part of some dream. But no, these were real sounds and he was awake. His eyelids slowly opened and his gaze met two green eyes lined with black and covered with messy crimson strands. Flushed pink cheeks, parted lips breathing in his face, letting out louder and louder moans.

Itachi nearly jumped to the ceiling, his eyes widened in bewilderment. Right beside him, in his own bed, Sasuke was shamelessly fucking Gaara senseless.

Itachi yelped, jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. He stormed in the bathroom, intending to hide from everybody for a while, but he bumped into Naruto who was already there and was moaning, touching his own nipples and shoving a vibrator in his ass, obviously enjoying it a lot and probably preparing himself for something.

Itachi's brow twitched, he turned around to run out of the bathroom, but at the door was Sasuke, naked, his stomach splattered with Gaara's cum, his own cum dripping from his still hard dick. "You need some help, Naruto?"

In seconds Naruto was pressed against the wall and Sasuke's dick was sliding in and out of him.

"Holy shit! Morons!" Itachi got out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath and walked back to his room, the loud echo of their moans following him all the way.

In the corridor he passed by Gaara who was obviously going to join in the bathroom fun. The redhead stopped for a moment and looked at Itachi, cold green eyes staring intently at Itachi's dark ones. Then the boy sort of smiled. Sort of. It could be called a smile, but it was more like a sinister smirk that curved the pretty lines of his face into some ugly, vicious grimace.

Itachi looked at the scary face and shivered. That expression made the boy look like a disgusting little monster. Then the redhead chuckled evilly and ran to the bathroom where the other two were already screaming loud.

Itachi stormed to his room and locked the door. They were everywhere! It felt like he lived in an enchanted castle full of naughty little creatures who were running all over the place and doing evil things. He sat on his bed for five minutes, wondering what to do. Then he went out of the room and out of the house.

...

"Itachi, what's wrong? You're too pale and your voice is trembling!" Shisui looked at him closely, his face showing deep concern.

"I'm fine, I just… My brother filled the house with little whores, and… and also my brother and I… what we did… and mother found out, and father… and what mother said about father… and my brother and I… we… Eh, it sounds terribly wrong!"

Shisui smiled. "You fuck your brother's ass like crazy, am I right? I'm not surprised. That's what everyone wants to do."

Itachi sighed. "Well, I think some people would consider that wrong."

Shisui patted his shoulder to comfort him. "Not in the Uchiha clan. We're all sick. I mean, it's what other people call sick."

Itachi looked at him stupidly.

"Oh, come on, Itachi, I know you're not so clueless. I've seen the dirty look in your eyes."

"Well, yeah, Shisui, but…" Itachi wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say.

Shisui smiled to him again. "That's what we are, deal with it. We, Uchiha, are the hottest and the most perverted bastards in the ninja world. And it gives us power. That's why people in Konoha don't like us. For example, let me tell you what a guy thinks when he looks at you. He knows you're Uchiha, and it means that if you're somehow interested in him, he's doomed. It means you'll fuck his girlfriend or his boyfriend, then you'll fuck his sisters and his brothers, even his mother, if you somehow find the old hag attractive, and then you'll slam his ass and he won't stop you. And do you know why? Cause he'll enjoy it even if he's straight. That's Uchiha power, baby. Nobody can resist. Fucking nobody."

Itachi nodded with understanding, yet he continued to fidget nervously.

"Is there something else that bothers you, Itachi?"

Itachi bit his lower lip. "Well… there are some things I'm curious about." He paused and blushed a little.

A dirty smirk appeared on Shisui's lips. "If there's anything you want to try with your brother, something you haven't done before, well, just go ahead and do it." Shisui winked at him. "Even if you find it too embarrassing. I bet you'll like it. Not that I can guess what it is, oh no. Just make sure his cock is slick enough. First time might hurt, man."

Shisui erupted in hearty laughter and slapped Itachi's shoulder a few times, pushing him forward with every slap.

"You think so, Shisui? Like you really think so? You think I should…"

"Man, you're killing me!"

Shisui laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. And Itachi looked like a lost kitten. Or maybe like a small, confused weasel.

Shisui tried to calm down, but at the sight of Itachi's face he choked and continued to roll on the floor. There was something utterly heart-breaking and hilarious in the way Itachi's eyes had gotten completely round.

...

"You moron! You're always busy!"

"I'm sorry, Mikoto, it's urgent. I have to go now!" Fugaku stormed out of the house.

Mikoto was left alone in the kitchen. She collapsed on a chair and slammed her fist on the table, her eyes watering. "That idiot! Touching me like this, and then… 'Sorry, Mikoto, I just remembered I had some very important work to do.' Bla, bla, bla, fucking idiot!"

She heard some steps behind her back and straightened up. "Who's that?"

"More ramen. Naruto wants more ramen. I'm here to get some."

She sighed. "It's over there, Gaara."

Gaara did nothing, just stood where he was. "You're sad."

Mikoto met his green eyes for a second, then buried her face in her palms.

"I… I'm fine, it's nothing."

She heard him approach her with silent steps. His breath stirred her hair and deft fingers pressed into her shoulders.

"This will make you relax."

Mikoto knew from Sasuke that Gaara was very good at massaging, so she just let him rub and squeeze the flesh on her back.

"It will be more effective if you take off your shirt."

After a short pause she nodded, unbuttoned the garment and slid it off her shoulders. Then she felt the cold fingers slide on her bare skin. Indeed, he was really good at massaging. Mikoto barely held her moan. She closed her eyes, and then… His fingers slid in her bra. Gaara gasped as he felt the warm softness in there. Mikoto trembled and gripped his wrists. She hesitated for a moment, then shoved his hands deeper in her bra.

**To be continued**

**... ... ...**

**Author's comment**

Yeah, this time there was no break. If there are any people who died from blood loss… well… rest in peace.

And now to say that the characters belong to…

Sasuke: Itachi belongs to me!

Me: Yeah, right, but I must say about Kishi. So, the characters…

Sasuke: Nii-san's butt belongs to me!

Me: Sasu, I must say the disclaimer properly! Kishi owns…

Sasuke: MINEZ!

Me: Uh, all right. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Itachi's ass belongs to Sasuke Uchiha. And I want to go on a date with Shisui. When did he become such a dirty pervert?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

"Aaaah"

What a blissful feeling it was to have Gaara's tongue between her legs.

"Mmmm… ooh… Gaara… get inside me…"

He was big. Sliding in and out…

"Oooooooh"

And he was wild.

"Aaaah… Gaara… yeah, I want it there too, it doesn't matter it's too big… just slide it in there… oh god…"

Itachi entered the house, pondering over Shisui's words. He was hungry, so he went straight to the kitchen. And when he opened the door…

Long, slender legs flailing in the air. Nails digging deep in the redhead's back. Wild screams.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight. His mother was lying on the table and Gaara was slamming her ass like there was no tomorrow, expression of twisted pleasure on his face.

"Ohmygod!" Itachi slammed the door shut and leaned on it as if to make sure the evil would stay locked inside. "I live in a whore-house!" He ran along the corridor and bumped into Fugaku, who had come back unexpectedly soon. Itachi was mad at his mother, mad at everyone.

"Do you have any idea what Mikoto is doing when you're not here?" he yelled in his father's face.

Fugaku made a small step back and coughed.

"Actually, I do. I just watched them through the window. Wait, this gives me ideas for a new plot! Yes! My writer's block is over! Oh, sweet inspiration, I must tell Jiraiya-san." He rushed to his room to take pen and paper and write down his ideas before he forgot them. Itachi just looked at him stupidly. This was so out of character. Fugaku was always so cold, serious, and stern. But Itachi had never seen the excitement that flashed on his father's face whenever he got some new ideas for smut. Nor had he seen what his father and Jiraiya looked like when discussing ideas for Jiraiya's new book. The playful sparkles in Fugaku's eyes, his maniacal smirk, and his expression of a naughty boy who was just about to do something wrong and enjoy it thoroughly.

"Is there anyone here who's not a pervert?" Itachi looked up and spread his arms as if he was speaking to some unknown god of decency and morality somewhere up in the heavens. No answer followed, so he sighed heavily and let his arms fall limply at his sides. "I guess not."

However, he knew someone had to do something before things went completely out of control. So he stormed in Sasuke's room only to find him and Naruto making out.

"Sasuke! What the hell is Gaara doing with mother? Your stupid friends have no shame! This is ridiculous!" To his surprise they both started laughing at him like crazy.

"Ahahaha, he did it again!" Sasuke was literally squirming.

"Well, it was about time for him to do it with your mom too, Sasu, hahaha." Naruto was laughing so hard that he rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Sasuke tried to explain, though he was still shaking with laughter. "Well, you know, Itachi, all the kids are complaining about it. I mean, that's just the way he is. Gaara likes mothers. He has fucked all his friends' mothers. He says he likes older women."

"Ahahaha" Naruto was rolling from side to side and holding his stomach. "Ahaha, if I had a mom, he would fuck her too, ahahahaha."

Itachi clenched his fists. "That damn Gaara, that little… that little…" He was going to say 'motherfucker' out of habit, but it somehow wasn't appropriate for this particular situation. It was just too true.

All Itachi could do was hide in his room again. He collapsed on the bed and sighed. It had been a hard day for him. Little did he know it was just the beginning of his ordeal…

...

"Now he'll see with his own eyes that I'm the best seme in the world. And he'll want to experience it. I'll make him think about it day and night until I break him. Mwahahah."

Naruto shivered and whispered in Gaara's ear "Jeez, Sasu is so creepy when he's talking like that."

Gaara sighed. "Eh, and he'll use our asses for his evil plan."

So, they went on with their wicked strategy…

"Aaaah, aaaah… Sasuke!"

"Oooh, Naru, give me that hot ass."

"You, idiots, get the hell out of my room, damn it!"

"Ouch, Itachi-san, don't kick me so hard, it hurts, ooouch."

"Nii-san, you're mean!"

"Get outta here, you little bastards!"

...

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't just barge into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower! Get out of here, both of you! No, don't do this here, I'm not gonna watch you two fuck, Sasuke, I'm really not interested in seeing you pound Gaara's ass, get your dick out of him and get out of here for god's sake! Now what are you doing? Don't touch me there!"

...

"Shisui, Shisui! I have no where else to go! Help me! They're invading my house! Now all I see is some asses being fucked by Sasuke. I even dream about it every night, Shisui, I'm going crazy!

Later.

"Aaah… aaaah… Sasu… slam me with your awesome dick… aaah"

"What the fuck? It's them again! Holy shit! Shisuiiiiiiiii…"

"Now, will you explain it to me what the hell are you two doing in my house, in front of the door of my guest-room?" Shisui's brow twitched. "Ita-kun, are you all right in there?"

"Shi-Shisui, just make them go awaaaaaay!"

...

On the next day Itachi was back to their house, desperate and locked in his own room. There was no place where he could hide from them. They were everywhere! And obviously Gaara and Naruto were enjoying what Sasuke was doing to them. It meant he must be really good at that. Itachi started wondering what if… No, no way!

Unpleasant thoughts were bothering him the whole evening and Itachi couldn't sleep. He was striding back and forth, listening to the wind fiercely blowing outside. A storm was approaching.

'Why are they doing this to me? This is weird! It must end!'

Itachi sighed and went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was in his bed, the blonde and the redhead were lying beside him, all three of them naked. The boys were sleeping peacefully, cuddling to each other. Sasuke's arms were around Naruto and Gaara's shoulders, their heads resting on his chest. They woke up when Itachi stormed in.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Itachi yelled.

Three pairs of wide open shiny eyes looked at him so innocently. The boys yawned, their cute little faces so calm and sleepy. Three sweet little angels.

"It's on purpose! What do you want?" Itachi's face was red with fury.

Sasuke smiled. "Your ass, nii-san." The three boys looked at him intently. Their sweet laughter filled the room. Itachi shivered. They smiled so nicely, but malicious sparkles flashed in their eyes so dangerously, so sinfully that Itachi could almost see red horns sprouting from their heads and the fires of hell burning around them. He rushed out of the room and pressed his palms to his ears to muffle the sound of their devilish laughter.

Back in his room he sat on the bed and curled up, listening to the rain that pattered on the roof. The storm had begun. A thunder roared outside and the lights went out.

In Sasuke's room the three boys were sitting in the darkness.

"What will you do now? I mean, about Itachi."

Naruto trembled at the sound of Gaara's sinister whisper.

"I'll have him no matter what!" A lightening flashed and for a few seconds they could see Sasuke's evil expression, the determination in his eyes, and his creepy grin. Then his face disappeared in the darkness again. "Light the candles."

Itachi stumbled in the dark corridor. He had no candles and he had to find some. Enticingly warm light was streaming from behind Sasuke's door, luring him to go there despite the horrors he expected to find. He sighed and entered the obscene room.

They had lit the candles already, a lot of black candles, so many small flames happily dancing in the dusk. Sasuke was kneeling on the black satin bed sheets, his fingers tangled in Naruto's blond locks and Gaara's crimson hair. Both of them were licking his dick. Itachi shivered when he heard Sasuke's velvety whisper.

"It's cold and dark out there. Come here, nii-san, stay with us."

Itachi was hypnotized by all the candles, the trembling flames and their reflections in Sasuke's black eyes. Naruto and Gaara gave him sweet smiles and he watched them squirm around Sasuke's body. Their tempting whispers filled the somber room.

"Itachi… join us, Itachi… We'll take you to heaven… We know what you want… Let your body tell you what to do… Do what it demands…"

Their soft moans made him dizzy.

"Mmmm… Itachi, have fun with us… aaah… Itachi…"

They were writhing like snakes around Sasuke, whispering and moaning. Sasuke gave him a sweet smile, so irresistible, so dirty, so mesmerizing. "Surrender to your desires, nii-san, surrender to me… Itachi…"

Itachi's gaze was captured in Sasuke's black eyes filled with the gleam of the candle light. Itachi sank in their depths, their darkness engulfed him, his feet moved on their own and he made a few uncertain steps forward. Gaara took him by the hand, Naruto did the same, and they pulled him into the bed. Then they took his clothes off.

"Lick him."

They followed Sasuke's order and their tongues tickled Itachi's skin. Soon he was hard. Sasuke pushed him down and made him lie on his stomach.

"You know what I want, nii-san. And we all know that you want it too. I'll take care of you now."

Sasuke's fingers gently traced Itachi's spine, then Sasuke rested his palm on Itachi's butt and squeezed the firm flesh. "Niiice."

Sasuke looked at the pile of vibrators, then he pointed at the red glittering one.

"Naruto, prepare it."

Naruto started rubbing lubricant on it, making it nice and slick.

Itachi was shivering, obviously tense.

"Gaara, make him relax."

Gaara ran his skillful fingers on Itachi's shoulders and massaged his muscles until the soothing touches made him relax and breathe evenly.

"Now open him for me."

Gaara's hand gripped the cheek of Itachi's ass and pushed it to the side, Naruto did the same with the other cheek. Sasuke looked at the exposed hole and smirked.

Itachi moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot breath tickle the puckered skin, then his lips, his tongue, and his fingers play with him. It felt good. So good.

They made him kneel and bend over, so he was leaning on his arms.

"Lubricant."

Gaara handed it. Sasuke slicked his fingers and slid them deep inside. At some moment Itachi gasped and arched wildly. Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto looked at each other and smirked.

"Vibrator."

Naruto handed the red one. Sasuke took it and pointed at a black beads and a pink butt-plug.

"Prepare these too."

The red glittering material sparkled in Sasuke's hand as he pressed the tip of the toy on Itachi's entrance and slowly slid it inside. Itachi whined from the slight pain, cursing himself for letting them do this to him, but Gaara quickly gripped his hair and lifted his head up. Then he pressed his lips on Itachi's, muffling the whines with a sweet kiss.

"Hand-job."

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Itachi's dick and started stroking.

Sasuke pushed the toy deeper and slid it back and forth a few times, then took it out and slid all of it in very slowly, enjoying the sight of the glittering toy disappearing inch by inch in Itachi's ass. This almost gave him a nosebleed. Then he adjusted it to the right angle and briefly thrust it in and out a few times, which resulted in a screaming, squirming and blushing Itachi. Sasuke kept on thrusting until Itachi came in Naruto's hand.

"That ass wants me!" Sasuke slapped him, smirking.

Naruto was just about to lick Itachi's cum off his fingers, but Sasuke gripped his wrist. "That's mine!" He licked and sucked each one of Naruto's fingers until all of the white liquid was gone.

"Hand-job."

Naruto gripped Itachi's dick, making it hard again.

"Touch his balls."

Gaara's fingers tickled them and Itachi moaned.

"You like it, nii-san?"

"Mmmmmmm"

Sasuke rubbed his entrance.

"Beads."

Naruto handed the black string with a few black plastic beads, each one well lubricated.

Sasuke inserted the first, saliva dripping from his mouth as he watched it sink in Itachi's ass. The second went in. Sasuke shivered at the sight of it. The third one disappeared inside. And then Sasuke got a nosebleed, but he continued inserting the next bead. Gaara hurried to take a tissue and wiped the blood and the saliva off his face. All the beads were inside, Sasuke holding the end of the string.

"Blow-job."

Gaara crawled under Itachi's stomach and took his dick in his mouth.

"Rub the balls."

Both Gaara and Naruto ran their fingers on Itachi's balls and started rubbing intensely.

"Suck harder."

Gaara did what Sasuke ordered. Itachi squirmed and moaned louder. He was close, so close. Then Sasuke started pulling out the beads. He pulled out the first one and Itachi shivered, almost coming, the sensation of the bead slipping out of him at that very moment drove him crazy. Then Sasuke pulled out the rest faster and Itachi screamed, coming in Gaara's mouth, but Gaara didn't swallow.

"Kiss."

Gaara crawled to Sasuke, their lips met and Sasuke sucked all that was in Gaara's mouth, then he licked his lips and smiled.

Itachi had collapsed on the mattress breathless.

"Roll him over."

They did so and made Itachi lie on his back.

"Ready for more, nii-san?"

Itachi helplessly looked at Sasuke's gleaming eyes and said nothing. The confused look on his face was absolutely cute, adorable and priceless.

"Place him in position."

Gaara grabbed a leg and lifted it up until it was pressed to the shoulder. Naruto did the same with Itachi's other leg.

"Butt-plug."

Naruto handed it. Sasuke took the pink toy and soon it was vibrating inside Itachi's ass, making him hard again. When Sasuke thought it was enough, he took it out.

"Lubricant."

Naruto handed it. Gaara rubbed it on Sasuke's hardened dick. Then Sasuke positioned himself at Itachi's entrance, thrust inside and hissed "And now, nii-san, I'll slam you senseless."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"You fucking little… mmmm." Sasuke's lips pressed to Itachi's and he could say nothing more. Then Sasuke started pounding him. Itachi wanted to complain, but when Sasuke slammed his sweet spot, all he could say was "Mmmm… aah… oooooohhh"

Itachi lying in this position and moaning as slutty as that… It made Sasuke have another nosebleed. He stopped thrusting for a moment and Gaara diligently wiped the blood from his nose and the saliva dripping from his mouth. And then Sasuke started slamming in frenzy, letting out hoarse greedy grunts and growls.

"Grrr… hand-job," he somehow managed to command.

Gaara sneaked his hand between their bodies and squeezed Itachi's dick.

Itachi came, screaming loudly, and Gaara hurried to shove his cum-covered fingers in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke made his last slam and came as he sucked Itachi's cum off Gaara's fingers. Then he pulled out.

He, Naruto, and Gaara sat in the bed next to each other and stared at Itachi who was just lying there motionless and panting, nearly unconscious from all the pleasure. They exchanged looks and a self-contented smile lit up Sasuke's face.

"Congratulations, guys, we did it. You're a great team, it was a pleasure to work with you. Another mission is completed and now Itachi's ass is finally mine."

"Mmmmmm" Itachi could not form coherent words. Sasuke shoved a pill in his mouth and chuckled evilly. "Now this will make him hard again, and it will keep him hard long enough, and we'll take turns on his awesome dick!"

The last thing Itachi saw before fainting was the cold merciless glare of Gaara's sinister eyes as the red-haired boy was sliding up and down his dick.

Whatever the problem with the electricity was, someone had fixed it.

In his room Fugaku was wildly typing something on the computer. When he was done, he sent it to Jiraiya, then jumped off the chair and danced happily.

Itachi opened his eyes and winced at the dull pain he felt in his whole body. He was still in the bed, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were sitting beside him and laughing. When they saw he was awake, they grinned and yelled simultaneously "You're fucked!"

Mikoto was in the kitchen and on her face was the lazy satisfied expression of a tigress who had just eaten something nice, fresh, and young. Earlier that day when Gaara had arrived, Mikoto had ambushed him at the door and used him for her entertainment before letting him go to Sasuke's room.

Naruto entered the kitchen, looking for ramen, a happy grin on his face. Mikoto looked at him.

"Wow, you're definitely in a good mood, Naruto."

"Aw, Mikoto-san, we finally did it! Now Itachi-san's butt is officially fucked."

"That's great!" Mikoto smiled and her gaze traced the lines of Naruto's body. She thought 'Yeah, I can fuck this.'

The others waited for Naruto to come back to Sasuke's room, but an hour passed and still there was no trace of him.

On the next day Itachi entered in the living-room, his limping too obvious. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled broadly.

"Why the hell are the two of you so happy?"

"We're glad your ass finally lost its virginity."

Itachi stared at them. He couldn't believe Fugaku was smiling to him like that.

"Jeez, dad, when I completed the most difficult missions successfully, you weren't as happy as you are now when I got my ass fucked. What's wrong with you people?"

...

'Who the hell could that be?' An irritated Sakura went to open the door. "What the fuck?"

Itachi blushed. "Sakura-san, I'm really embarrassed to ask you this, but you're very good at medical ninjutsu, and… you see…" He blushed more. "My ass hurts really bad…"

...

Itachi was in his room, pondering on the problems of anal sex, more precisely he was wondering how exactly it so happened that the three idiots did that thing to him. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he did, but he hated how much they had enjoyed it, especially the two 'assistants'.

"I'll be right back." He heard Sasuke's voice in the corridor.

Itachi opened his door a bit and looked around, then he quietly sneaked in Sasuke's room. Naruto and Gaara were lying face down, both of them tied to the bed. Alone. How convenient. Itachi took a whip from the pile of toys.

"Now you'll pay for everything, bitches!"

SLAP!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

...

"What the hell do you want?" angry Sakura yelled at miserably looking Naruto and Gaara who were standing at her door and leaning on each other.

"Our asses hurt, help us, Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"No way I'm touching your ass, Naruto! Hell no!"

"But you touched Itachi-san's ass."

"Er… that… that was different!"

...

"Fugaku, are you out of your mind?" Jiraiya was blushing heavily. "No way! You've gone too far! Even I can't write such a thing in my books. NO!"

...

The day when Itachi's ass was fucked was a day all of them were going to remember for a long time. That was the day when Fugaku decided to write his own book, and later he became more famous even than Jiraiya. Mikoto thought she should fuck all of Sasuke's friends and she did it. Sasuke's friends were damn happy. Naruto and Gaara thought they should keep up the good work. But they were getting a little tired, so they decided they needed a new member in their team and they invited Sai to join them. So Naruto, Gaara and Sai, a.k.a Sasuke's angels, worked hard and did a lot of missions for Sasuke.

And Itachi… That was the day when Itachi Uchiha decided to fuck the whole clan. And he was merciless. He started with Shisui.

**THE END**

**… … …**

**Author's comment**

Eh, that was the last chapter. No more. Now, my dear perverted readers, crawl out of the puddle of saliva around your comp and go have a rest, and drink a lot of water, and eat healthy food to recover your blood loss faster.

Hehe, in the end I couldn't help but think about Charlie's angels. The way they're a blonde, a redhead and a black-haired one in the movie, it kinda reminded me of that.

OMG, this is inspiring for a sequel. Who knows, maybe one day. If you ever see around here a fic by me, called "Sasuke's angels", it might be the sequel. I hope I really find time for this some day.

Sasuke: Disclaimer!

Naruto and Gaara: Characters belong to Kishimoto!

Sasuke: *angry glare* And?

Naruto and Gaara: Yeah, yeah, right, we know. Itachi's ass belongs to Sasuke Uchiha!


End file.
